The Medicine Department of Marion County General Hospital is requesting support from the National Heart and Lung Institute to develop and test the educational components of an ongoing model system of treatment for people with high blood pressure. The model is composed of (1) a decentralized medical facility in a target community of 40,000 adults, (2) Marion County General Hospital Outpatient Clinics, Emergency Room, Inpatient Service and (3) the Specialized Center for Research in Hypertension at Indiana University Medical Center. The main goals of this proposal are to develop and test structured educational components of our present experimental model for patients with high blood pressure in order to (1) effect a change in the target population's awareness of high blood pressure and the desire to have their blood pressure measured and (2) increase the level of patient compliance as evidenced by more people on therapy and a greater degree of control of elevated blood pressure. The first component will compare the cost-effectiveness of four methods of community education regarding high blood pressure by measuring their impact on (1) number of persons with high blood pressure identified and (2) level of knowledge about high blood pressure of persons presenting for blood pressure check. The final three components which are designed to effect changes in patient education include: (1) A nurse practitioner led health care team in a decentralized facility, (2) Home blood pressure measurements with both patient and family member reading of blood pressure and (3) The impact of a pharmacist. The three programs will be evaluated by measuring their effect on changing levels of drug compliance, missed appointments, number of patients remaining under care, and level of blood pressure control. The significance of this project lies in its potential for developing, both at the community and patient level, educational components resulting in a greater degree of control of elevated blood pressure immediately applicable both locally and nation wide.